


Gosh

by 918Olive



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/918Olive/pseuds/918Olive
Summary: Who knew that when your crush liked you back it would be so problematic, mainly because you decided to start it.a short fic where Jeongin likes you back and you don't know how to cope :/





	Gosh

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fic to write, so im really sorry if its bad! I honestly kinda tried so if it sucks, that's gonna suck. Also the angst is NOT that bad, it's just a the reader stressing too much but the fluff is worth it! I hope you like it!

"I can't do this, it's killing me man!" You exaggerated to your friend Cierra.

It's been almost a month now since the guy you've had a crush on has been supposedly flirting with you. It started with little things, like catching him looking at you in class and looking away fast when you catch him. Then more happened, like how he would come up to you after class, making small talks until you had to (sadly) part ways. Even more happened two weeks ago. He found your Instagram and DM'd you, which has still been going on. You finally got the courage to ask for his number last weekend, and now you can finally put "Jeonginnie💞" in your phone and hope no one sees. On Monday, he started hanging out with you and your friend group, your friends started noticing some things as well that you never did. Like how he'll get lost in a gaze when he looks at you and how he has the slightest smile on his face every time he sees you and how his smile gets even bigger when you look in his direction.

"Oh my gosh, why can't you just face the fact that Jeongin likes you Y/N?! You've liked him for about two months now!" Cierra said.

"I don't know, I just, it won't work out." You say timidly. Cierra gives you a look and walks away saying how you're going to tell her the real reason after school. You sigh, knowing that you have no way out of not telling her. You try to think of what exactly it is all class period. You think long and hard and it comes to you when you hear a group of kids talking about him.

"Yeah it's her/him over there." You hear them whisper. "That would be so embarrising for him if he dated them. He'd most likely lose a lot of his friends too." You tense at the statement you've heard.

"Oh my gosh, I can't let him try and get with me when he's just going to get made fun of the whole time, and when he could possibly lose all his friends too." You think to yourself. This is bad, you don't want Jeongin getting hurt by people just because he likes you, a not so well liked person at school because of your popularity status. 

The bell rings, signaling that the day is over and you dread to walk to your group knowing that one, Cierra is going to be there waiting for her answer, and two, because Jeongin, the boy of your dreams that you know you shouldn't get with, is also going to be there. You don't see either of them standing by your group yet, "thank the Lord that I have more time to prepare myself" you say quietly. But no, as soon as you say this, Jeongin decides to pop up behind you with that big smile full of braces. You blush at the sudden presence of him, but it quickly fades away when you see Cierra quickly walking towards you.

"Sorry Jeongin but I need to borrow Y/N for a quick second, okay, thanks." Cierra says. He gave a playful frown and added a "don't keep her/him for too long!" causing your face to turn red.

You were at a pretty good distance from the group when she asked you the same question again, "So why exactly won't you face the fact that Jeongin has a crush in you?" 

You look down, upset (and some what scared) to tell her, but she's your best friend, so you decide it's best to tell her anyways.

"I heard a group of kids talking about how he would end up losing all his friends and his status if he dated me. And how he would get made fun of." You say quietly.

She gives you a sad look when you look back up. 

"Oh." She quietly said. She didn't say anything else for awhile so you assumed that she was trying to think of what to say to you so you would feel better, but there was no point. You felt your phone buzz and it was your mom calling saying that she was ready to pick you up. You tell Cierra, your friend group, and Jeongin bye as you keep a fast pace, trying to get away from there as quickly as possible. 

You get home and all you feel like doing is laying in bed, taking a shower, watching Netflix, and then going to bed. So that's exactly what you do. You're too scared to check your phone the rest of the day but when you go to charge it you see that you have two missed calls from Cierra and a text from Jeongin asking what your up to. You text Cierra that you've been busy and that you were about to go to bed so you would talk to her tomorrow, while you tell Jeongin the same thing. You get a simple "oh, okay. Well goodnight💕" from Jeongin which makes your chest tighten up.

School the next day is awful, you hear more about how Jeongin likes you and how they "cant believe that out of all the girls/boys in the school he'd pick you". You ask your mom if you can go home but she tells you no and that you have to have a fever, which you don't have. You surprisingly make it past the first three periods without having to see Jeongin, which is making the day even harder. But at least it's finally lunch, your favorite time of the school day. 

Cierra comes over to the lunch table and just stares at you, and for a long time. You try to ask what she's doing but she just puts a finger over your mouth to shut you up. 

"I love you Y/N, I really do, and that's why I did what I did." She says. You look at her, completely confused by what she's talking about. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" You ask. 

"You'll find out later." Is her only response and she went on talking to the group as you tried to figure out what she was talking about. "Seriously, Cierra, what do you mean by that?" You ask her sternly. The bell rang as she said once again that you'll find out soon, and before you could argue with her anymore she left for her next period. 

You can't pay attention to your math work you have in front of you because you're trying to figure out what the hell she could be talking about. You're snapped out of your thoughts when Seungmin, one of Jeongin's friends, comes up to you, putting a hand down on your desk firmly.

"So why exactly are you ignoring him when we all know that he likes you and when we all know you like him? It's actually killing him I'm pretty sure, and it's to the point where even I feel a little pity for him." Seungmin asks quietly but still loud enough for the person in front of you to hear, causing them to shift to hear better. 

You're chest aches hearing that Jeongin knows that you're avoiding him, and it aches even more knowing that you can't tell him because he'll go off and tell Jeongin probably, and because of how ridiculous he's going think your reasoning is.

"I... I can't tell you." You say quietly. He tilts his head and cocks an eyebrow. 

"My word Y/N just tell me, there's no real excuse for you two to not be together." He says sounding irritated.

You become embarrassed at the statement that you wish were true, but you just can't let Jeongin get hurt. 

"I hear people making "fun" of him for liking me, and I don't want him to get hurt by others because of that, because of me, and I don't want him to lose all his friends either." You and Seungmin both can't believe that, that just came out of your mouth. You're both quiet for awhile before he speaks.

"Y/N, he knows what people say about him liking you, he's been hearing it for the past month. And he is still head over heels for you, give him the chance that you are both wanting. And he's not going to lose his friends either, we all love him too much." He says with the most sincere voice that you've heard from him. You give a little smile along with a small nod.

"Okay, I will" you say. He smiles at you and walks back over to his seat. 

The rest of the day you feel absolutely awful for avoiding him because not only has it been hurting you, it's been hurting Jeongin too, which is the exact opposite of what you were trying to do in the first place. You mentally kick yourself as the bell rings, stating that the day is officially over.

You hurry over to Cierra who is talking to her boyfriend Hyunjin, who just so happens to be Jeongin's best friend. "I need to steal her for awhile, okay, thanks!" You say quickly walking away as Hyunjin yells "Don't take too long talking about you're Jeongin problem Y/N, I want to be able to talk to my girlfriend just as much as you do!" You turn red out of embarrassment and annoyance. 

"Its after school now, so tell me what the heck were you talking about today at lunch?" You ask demandingly, but all she does is look up instead of answering you.

Before you can turn around to see what she was looking at you can feel a taller figure hugging you from behind. You blush, to the point you can feel yourself turning hot, as you feel warm breathing against your neck, making you shiver.

"I need you to come with me." You hear Jeongin say in a low, soft voice, making you die inside.

You see Cierra, your friend group and all of Jeongin's friends look at you two with wide eyes and making cooing noises. You don't think you've ever been this red and embarrassed before, so you let Jeongin take your hand, following after him to a place where no one else was. He stops when you get to the schools auditorium, turning around and looking at you with sad eyes. You think to yourself about how you don't think you've ever felt so many emotions at once, and mainly negative ones too for making him look this upset.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He asks, in the most serious. but quite painful, voice you've ever heard from him. Or anyone in that matter. You stay quite, too embarrassed to tell him. He steps closer to you making it to where there's almost no room between you two. He makes a "hmm" sound gesturing that he's still waiting for his answer. You look up to face him, trying to gather the courage. You do a long sigh before speaking. 

"I did it because I didn't want you to get made fun of or lose any of your friends for being with me. I know it sounds stupid, but I didn't want you to get hurt because of me, which happened anyways, and I'm sorry for that." you say quietly. He shifts at this, not an awkward shift, or a upset shift, but a relaxing shift. He laughs a little before answering you.

"I'm so happy that that's the reason why. I thought I did something to piss you off." He laughs more, which helps you feel better because, oh my gosh his laugh! You're confused as to why hes laugjing though, so you ask him why hell is he laughing at your troubles you've been having for like a week now.

"I'm laughing because I'm happy. I know what people say about me, and I can assure you that it doesn't hurt me. Me not knowing why you were avoiding me hurt if anything."

"I found that out from Seungmin earlier today, I'm sorry I did that, I was just worried." You say shyly.

"Don't ever worry for me, there's no need to." He says with a smile. He gently grabs your face and stares at you with his gorgeous brown eyes. You stay in this position for awhile until he starts laughing again. You swear this kid is crazy now. You give a questioning look as your face is still in hands.

"I just, I thought of what it would be like to kiss you and I got embarrassed." He says with a small laugh. Once a freaking again you blush, you're pretty sure that your face is going to be red for the rest of your life now since it hasn't stopped for the past 10 minutes now.

"Well why haven't you done it yet? There's only one way to find out, right?" You say, both of you shocked at the sudden confidence. He smirks and pulls you closer to him, you close your eyes and you feel his lips brush against yours.

"Okay then" he whispers and the next thing you know you feel warm, chapped lips on your own. You practically melt into him as he still has ahold of your face. You stay like this for awhile until he starts to move his lips. You get so shocked that you jump a little, causing him to laugh at your anxiousness. He starts again, both of you going this time. It's the most exciting and wonderful experience that you've ever had. He shifts his hands from your face to your head pulling you closer as he also tilts his head to deepen the kiss. You smile at the fact that you are kissing the Jeongin, your crush! He pulls back and looks at you, his eyes full of love. He smiles and gives you one last small kiss before you guys decided to go back to your friend groups.

You walk back into the school yard, both of you looking flustered, with his fingers intertwined with yours. All of your friends, except for Cierra, thank goodness, had left already, but all eight of Jeongin's friends were still there sadly. They all started freaking out when they saw you two walking in together. You got flustered while Jeongin just did the cutest awkward laugh. Cierra ran up to examining you carefully before she gasped loudly and squealed.

"You're lips are swollen pink!" She shouts at what seems to be at the loudest you've ever heard her. You feel Jeongin tighten his hand around yours when he sees all his friends mocking him and you in what they think happend. "Oh Y/N! Oh Jeongin Oppa!" They all scream. For the first time you both die of complete embarrassment, never wanting to just be swallowed whole by the earth so badly before.

"When we get to my house, you have to tell me everything that happend!" Cierra says. You laugh saying okay as you two head to the doors to go to her car. You feel a hand grab yours and assume it's Jeongin, which it is.

"So, we are a thing now after that, right?" He says with a smirk printed on his lips.

"Oh course." You say, giving him a kiss. He cheeks turn pink which makes you laugh. You wave and say your goodbyes, while Cierra and Hyunjin say their goodbyes as well.

"Gosh" is all you can think to say about the day while you smile thinking about the outcome of it.


End file.
